Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Overburdened by the weight of her recent actions, President Allison Taylor cancels the peace summit and prepares to tender her resignation, promising to expose the conspiracy she helped cover up. Charles Logan arranges for a mercenary unit to permanently silence Jack Bauer, but he escapes with the help of the President and his allies at CTU. Now wanted by both the American and Russian governments, Jack says goodbye to Chloe O'Brian and prepares to flee the country. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] Chloe O'Brian Allison Taylor Jason Pillar Jack Bauer Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special Guest Star *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest Starring *Eriq La Salle as UN Secretary General *Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods *Nick Jameson as President Yuri Suvarov *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *Navid Negahban as Jamot *Julie Claire as Eden Linley *Jamie Martz as Nate Burke *Alex Carter as *Kathryn Winslow as Ellen Kramer Co-Starring *John Antonini as Commando # 1 *Justin Alston as CTU Agent *Adam Tsekhman as Suvarov's Aide *Eltony Williams as EMT Production staff Background information and notes * This is the final episode of 24. * This is the finale of 24's eigth season and of the series. * Uniquely, the final clock does not count up to the final hour (04:00:00). Instead, it counts down the final three seconds from 00:00:03 to 00:00:00. This is the only episode of the show to feature a descending timer. * The original broadcast of this episode does not contain a "Previously on 24" segment. * With this episode, Jack Bauer becomes the only character to appear in every episode of 24. * This is the second season finale to have Jack on the run from a foreign government after receiving a warning phone call from a US President, and escaping with the help of his friends from CTU. This finale involve the Russians and President Allison Taylor, while in the Season 4 finale, ex-President David Palmer phoned Jack to warn him that the Chinese were after him. * Jack Bauer, Chloe O'Brian, Cole Ortiz, and Arlo Glass are the only characters to appear in all 24 episodes in the eighth season. * When Jack is about to be executed near the end, the music which plays is the same one which played moments before Ryan Chappelle's execution on Day 3. * Jason Pillar is the only character to die in the series finale of 24. * There was no final split screen at the end of this series finale. * This is the first and only time when the "Events occur in Real Time" title card comes in the final episode of a season. * Chloe O'Brian delivers the last line of the entire series. Memorable quotes * Charles Logan: I hope I was convincing enough for you. * Jack Bauer: You're a world-class liar: I would have expected nothing else. * Jack Bauer: (squinting through a rifle scope) I'm gonna finish what I started. * Jack Bauer: Shut up, Chloe! * Chloe O'Brian: Or what? You're going to kill me too? * Chloe O'Brian: I have the recording of Logan and Suvarov's conversation. Jack gave it to me. * Cole Ortiz: Wait, if he gave it to you, why did you shoot him? * Chloe O'Brian: I'll explain later. * Chloe O'Brian: (sarcastically, after an intimate body search by Jason Pillar) I hope you enjoyed yourself. * Charles Logan: As long as Jack Bauer is out there, the agreement will never be safe. * President Allison Taylor: Then we will lock him away in a black site, half-way around the world. * Charles Logan: He will find a way, Madam President. Mark my words, he will rise up out of the deepest hole in the ground. He will claw his way back from the ends of the earth, unless we stop him before that can happen. (pause) Pending approval, I have taken it upon myself to uh...put a plan in motion... * President Allison Taylor: (in disbelief that this is happening again) Of course you have... * Charles Logan: This was my last chance, and Bauer took it away! It's come to this because of him. (shoots Jason Pillar shortly before turning the gun on himself) * Jack Bauer: (speaking with Chloe O'Brian over the phone for the last time) When you first came to CTU, I never thought it was gonna be you that was gonna cover my back all those years. And I know that everything you did today was to try to protect me, I know that. (whispers) Thank you. * Chloe O'Brian: (tears in her eyes) Good luck, Jack. * Jack Bauer: Yeah. (hangs up) (Last lines of the series) * Chloe O'Brian: (to Arlo) Bring the drone back to the base. Whatever happened here didn't happen. Understand? (Arlo leaves to comply with her orders. Chloe and Cole Ortiz remain to watch Jack on the viewscreen. He looks up. His face fills the viewscreen.) * Chloe O'Brian: Shut it down. (The viewscreen is deactivated, bringing the season and the series to a close) See also * 3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) Day 824 824 824 824